Moving On
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame! Ficlet, missing scenes. Peter returns home.
1. Chapter 1

My last Marvel fanfic. Spoilers for Endgame

Title: Moving on  
author Cindy Ryan  
category:missing scene

May Parker had tried to hold onto hope that she'd see her nephew again. Though as the years went on reality had pushed it's way in. The Snap had been horrible; so many families destroyed. May felt almost fortunate that hers hadn't been affected by Thanos. Not directly. May had become friends with Pepper Potts. Pepper had given her what details she could of what had happened to Peter. May had been grateful for that. As much as she blamed Tony Stark for for Peter being there in the first place May was grateful her nephew hadn't been alone.

Now five years later May was home in New York. She was in the kitchen as news began to trickle in about a fierce battle on what was left of the Avengers headquarters. After awhile May have turned off the radio. If another Snap was going to happen she didn't want to hear the play by play. Sitting on the sofa May sent off a silent prayer that the Avengers would win.

* * *

Peter Parker watched in amazement as the battle wrapped up. It was only then that he realized that the rubble they'd been fighting around was Avengers headquarters. He felt a pang of sadness to lose that too.

"Hey, Queens."Steve Rogers called as he approached. "You ready to go home?"

Home.  
Something Peter hadn't allowed himself to think about in a long time. For awhile he hadn't thought he'd see that apartment again; or his neighborhood. He'd missed his Aunt May terribly.

"Yes, Sir."Peter replied.

"Come on, I'll take you."Steve said leading the way through the battlefield.

Peter began to follow then paused. He turned to look back at the crashed ship. Mr. Stark's body was gone having been removed a few moments before by the Avengers and Dr. Strange. He felt a wave of sadness and grief hit. Ironman was gone. Peter would never forget the look on Mr. Stark's face as they saw each other on the battlefield or the hug. A lump formed in Peter's throat the size of a fist. He felt his knees give out and he sank to the dirt. His gaze still fixed on where Tony Stark had died.

Footsteps behind him drew Peter's attention but he didn't look.

"Kid?"Steve Roger asked with concern as he knelt next to Peter. "You alright?"

"Mr. Stark and I were..."Peter trailed off.

What had they been? Friends? Mentor/student?Family? All three?

"I know."Steve responded quietly. "Tony thought of you as a son."

The tears came then but Peter managed to blink them away before anyone saw. After a moment Steve stood and offered Peter a hand up.

"Come on, Tony would want to make sure you were home safe."Steve stated sadly.

Peter nodded and followed not trusting his voice enough to speak. A few minutes later Steve found a car that hadn't been affected by the battle. The SUV had a few paint scratches and a ding in the roof but otherwise seemed fine. The keys however were another issue; gone with Avengers headquarters. First responders and Homeland security began to arrive on the scene. Steve approached one of them and was loaned a vehicle. Wearily Peter climbed in the passenger seat and closed the door. Turning the car around Steve headed toward New York City.

* * *

May stared at the now dark smartphone in her right hand not believing the call she'd just received. At first she had hardly recognized Pepper's voice it was so thick with tears. Pepper had briefly filled her in on what had happened at Avengers headquarters and most importantly that Peter was on his way home.

Thanos was dead, Tony Stark had reversed the Snap and paid the ultimate price. The self proclaimed playboy, billionaire, genius could add one more title; hero. This one had been earned; in blood.

* * *

For Peter it was surreal walking down the hallway to his apartment. Mainly because Captain America was walking next to him. Both of them hadn't taken time to stop somewhere and buy a change of clothes. They probably should have. Cap looked like he'd been dragged through blood and dirt several times over. Peter's own clothing was tattered and dirty.

"What's your Aunt's name?"Steve asked.

"May."Peter responded.

They reached Peter's apartment. He automatically searched his pocket for his keys but they were long gone. He wasn't sure where he'd lost them. Steve reached up and knocked. A few minutes later the door opened and Peter found himself instantly engulfed in a hug.

"Oh thank God."May exclaimed tearfully. "I started to think you weren't coming home."

"I'm home, Aunt May."Peter said in a choked voice. "I'm home."

A few minutes later Peter felt his Aunt pull away. He straightened and watched as she hugged Steve too.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough."May said tearfully.

"You don't have to."Steve replied. "Sorry to drop him and run but I need to get back."

"I understand."May said softly. "And I'm sorry about Mr. Stark."

Steve nodded solemnly then glanced at Peter.

"Take care, Queens."Steve said as a farewell.

Peter could only watch as Captain America walked down the hallway and out of sight. Then May gently tugged Peter further into the apartment and shut the door. She crouched down so she was eyelevel with Peter.

"I'm so glad you're home."May exclaimed tearfully then looked him up and down. "Is that blood? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt Aunt May. Just very glad to be home."Peter responded tiredly.

May hugged him once more.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Peter sat in the small kitchen. He was staring at a laptop screen. His Aunt had saved his pictures. He was going through ones now of him and Mr. Stark. Several of them Happy had taken. Peter hadn't realized he was crying until the screen blurred. He used the sleeve of his sweatshirt to rub them away. A box of kleenex appeared in his field of vision and Peter looked up to see the sympathetic face of his Aunt.

"It's okay to cry, Peter."May said gently handing him the tissues. "He was your friend."

Friend and so much more Peter thought bleakly. Even though he felt like a five year old Peter let the tears flow and buried himself in his Aunt's embrace. Together they grieved for a man who had saved the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the alerts and reviews on the previous chapter. Because of that here's a short follow up taking place directly after Tony's funeral. Tissue warning!

Title: Hard lesson

author: Cindy Ryan

spoilers: all

category: missing scene, ficlet

Slowly the crowd dispersed. Peter stayed where he was at the edge of the pond staring out at the water. He could feel concerned eyes on him, but he didn't turn. His brain was having a very hard time processing what had happened and the five years he'd lost. It was almost too much. Personal pride and respect for the deceased was the only thing keeping Peter on his feet.

though he'd seen it happen Peter still couldn't put that word next to Tony Stark. The man had been his hero in every sense of the word. There didn't seem to be anything that Tony couldn't do. No enemy that he couldn't defeat. Part of him had known that Tony was only human. Human as Peter was. That the Iron Man suit could break. It could fail. Still that had seemed a very far flung possibility. Until Thanos had brought it crushing down. Peter swallowed hard fighting against the tears. Peter knew if he cried now everything would overwhelm him. He wasn't ready for that; not yet. Suddenly a tiny hand took hold of Peter's right one. He looked down at five year old Morgan Stark.

"I miss him."Morgan said simply.

Peter nearly lost it. He closed his eyes tight against the grief and squeezed the hand of his mentor's daughter. A daughter he didn't know about. Once more the anguish and anger of five years lost raged and Peter shoved it down. He wasn't a big brother then but he could be one now. Blood didn't matter when it came to family. Tony Stark had proven that. Letting go of Morgan's hand Peter slowly knelt so he was eye level with the brown haired girl.

"You know who I am."Peter stated softly.

Morgan nodded.

"My Dad...he missed you when you were gone."Morgan commented sadly.

Peter ducked his head. Then after a beat raised it.

"Your father is a hero."Peter said quietly. "He saved my life and millions of others; brought us home."

"I know, but I still miss my Dad."Morgan said her voice barely a whisper.

"Me too, kiddo."Peter replied in a hoarse voice as he scooped Morgan up and held her against his hip.

After a last look at the pond Peter turned and slowly walked back to the cabin.

"Let's find your Mom."Peter suggested grimly.

As small hands hung onto his shoulder Peter focused on the house ahead. It'd been a home of Tony Stark's that Peter had never been in. Now he was entering it knowing Tony would never set foot in it again. Peter was grateful to Tony for everything up to and including saving his life, but walking in the house alone with only little Morgan it just wasn't fair. Life was teaching Peter a lesson one that was very hard to learn. Peter would take that lesson and tuck it away along with everything else Tony Stark had ever taught him and move on as best he could.

end


End file.
